Red Dawn: Hollywood Undead
by arusas9009
Summary: This is a story taking place directly after 2012's Red Dawn. Maddi and his enlarged group of Wolverines hear of yet another resistance group in Minnesota. They seek out this group but they're not friendly to new people. Now if they can manage to work together, they must take back there homes. One state at a time if neccesary.


It had been several months after they had taken back there town in Colorodo. Maddi sat down thinking of his close relationship with his brother, Jed before he died. The closeness that they had. Erica walked in. "Maddi Robert needs to see you." she said. Maddi nodded and walked outside towards there truck. He walked outside and found Robby looking at his computer.  
"Yeah whats up Robby." "Ok the Wolverines here are one resistance group. But when Minnesota fell three weeks ago a new one formed. Here I'll show you." Robby said. Maddi took the computer when Robby had pulled it up. He saw that there was a camera. This was movie quality Video.  
"Whats going on here? I don't see anything happening."  
"Just watch. This is feed from cameras set up everywhere. Almost like a movie." he said. It did go smoothly unlike a documentary should. Suddenly something that sounded like a rocket sounded in the video. A camera looked up in the sky. A firework was shot off. It spelled out, Hollywood Undead Fighters. "I'll explain Hollywood undead later." Robby said. The Russian soldiers that were stationed looked at the AMC theater they were outside. A song began to play.  
"It's christmas in hollywood, Santas back up in the hood So meet me under the mistletoe, let's fuuuccck.  
It's hannukah in Inglewood, the draedls spinning in the hood so meet by the manurah, lets get druuuunnnkk." The song continued to play.  
"It's called Christmas in hollywood. It's one of hollywood undeads songs. Since this is on Christmas Eve." Robby said. Suddenly one of them fell dead. The camera suddenly zoomed to a certain spot. A teenager in a mask was on top of a roof. It said Deuce in blue 3D letters next to him. He was firing an M14 with a large scope. He dropped a soldier with every bullet. He ducked away from a sniper shot and picked up his other weapons. An RPG. He fired a single rocket that looked specially made. As he shot it split into 5 seperate rockets. Then 4 more came off the main rocket. All 9 trucks in the lot exploded. Suddenly the camera zoomed to a truck rampaging into the lot.  
It zoomed to the driver. It was a kid wearing a bandana on his mouth that read CS. He wore sunglasses and a snapback hat. Gray 3D letters zoomed in that said Charlie Scene. The windshield was broken and he began to fire a pistol out of it. He rammed into several soldiers and shot others. As he neared a soldier that was in the cars he swung the door and hit the mans face, breaking it's neck. As they contiued he flipped off the others still driving. He rammed into a group of soldiers and shot one in the dick. It went to the back of the truck where manning the turret was another kid. He had a black mask on. FM was written on the left side of his mask and three yellow dots in the shape of a triangle was on it also. Black 3D letters zoomed onto the screen that read Funnyman. He threw several grenades and they killed a whole lot of soldiers. He grabbed the guns turret and shot into the crowd. Many of the Russian soldiers were running around in confusion and were easy targets. He was shot in the shoulder and just raised his middle finger. He shot into the retreating crowd but they weren't shooting back. These kids were tough. It went to another camera. This one was yet another kid. He had a butterfly on his blue mask. A 3 was also on his mask. Blue 3D letters came onto the screen that said J3T. He reached back and took out two uzzis. He raised one and held it like a pistol and began firing. He was screaming something that sounded like 'die motherfuckers'. He raised the other and began to fire as well. He rammed the gun and hit one in the face. He dropped and J3T shot downwards. He shot at the crowd and several more died. He rammed the barrel of the gun into two guys chests and shot. He placed the two weapons on his back and pulled out another weapon. It was an M4A1. It had a grenade laucher with red dot sight. He fired it like an expert and switched to the grenade launcher. It exploded killing several. He shot inside the theater and Russian soldiers blew out of the building. He continued this barrage of grenades when the screen switched. It went to a guy with a golden mask. It had a black cross on the mask as well. Gold 3D letters popped onto the screen that said Danny. He pulled and assult rifle to his waist with one hand and destoryed several soldiers down. He pulled out a knife and cut several soldiers throats. He threw it and it stuck in a guys chest. The man dropped to the ground. As he was switching magazines, he hit one guys head down to the ground and placed his other meg in his gun. With easy precision he shot down several men. They were all clean shots through the head. Most of the time at least one bullet went through it's eye. It then went to a camera with another kid in a mask. His mask was a hockey mask with the eyes looking liked they were burned in. Red streaks ran down its face and a doller bill was taped to the mouth. Red letters that said J-Dog appeared. He took out a shotgun and blew the head clean off of one soldier. As one soldier rushed him he flipped it over and hit him with the but of the gun. He pulled out a pistol and shot left the aimed right with the shotgun. Within 20 seconds there were bodies lying on the ground around him. He threw two semtex grenades into the building and a wall blew completly off shards blowing everywhere killing yet more soldiers. He ducked under a bullet and punched upwards with his shotgun. He shot him in the face. A bullet zoomed past him and hit another in a chest behind him. He smacked a soldier to the floor and the soldiers grenades were about to go off. He ran away and ran inside the building and shot off his gun. It went to the next person. The kid did not appear yet. 4 bottles zoomed past the camera but the editors paused the video. They said Axe. They exploded around dousing about 50 soldiers in the deoderant. Something silver and small was thrown at them. The camera paused to show it was a lighter. It landed on a soldier. All 50 soldiers were soon on fire. One tried to run but he left a trail and the fire followed it and began to burn him to. The kid lept onto a car. He had a white mask on. Down the middle was a gray line. The left halfs eye was a half oval that was an egg shape. The mouth on that side was in a smile. The other half of the mouth was a frown and the eye were the opposite of the other side. Black and white letters came to the screen said Da Kurlzz. He raised his middle finger to the sky. It was obvious his sleeves had a lot of knives in them. He made the first two pop out and threw them at his enemies. Both stuck in. He threw left and right like it was no problem. He aimed for the commander and threw a knife. He aimed for a specific spot. It hit him directly in the balls. That had been his last knife so he reached back and pulled out an M60 machine gun. He fired around like a crazed person to all that came near him. Soldiers dropped. He picked up one of his knives and stabbed a man in the chest. Another ran at him while the knife was in the soldier and he pulled out a pistol spun it one his fingers and shot the man in the face. The video switched to the top of the theater. From down below was a crowd of cheering people and on top of the AMC theater was the entire group. J-dog stood at the head of the group Da Kurlzz at his side. J3T stood next to J-dog as well. Charlie Scene and Funny Man stood behind Da Kurlzz. Deuce and Danny stood behind J3T. The entire group raised there guns and screamed.  
"Hollywood Undead Fighters! Fuck the world!" they yelled. The video ended.  
"Are these people crazy?" Maddi said.  
"What do you mean?" Robby asked.  
"They post a video of them killing Russian soldiers?"  
"Dude relax. That dude at the end, Da Kurlzz, is a computer genius. He stopped them tracking him and he's perfectly fine."  
"Do they have any more in there group?" Maddi asked. "I don't know. Only these 7 I've seen. This is there only video. I think we should go to Maple grove. Were here in Rochester it's only a few hours drive away. We should meet up with them. This kids are skilled. We should join with them." Robby said.  
"I don't know Robby."  
"Dude these kids could help us take the rest of the US. They already own Hennipen county. They took it back. And there spreading out fast."  
"Hmmm... alright. We'll leave in three hours. Make sure Toby and Erica are ready. We'll bring our entire force, just incase they deside to attack us. We've got about 80 people here, plenty of weapons, and 10 trucks."  
"I don't think it would make a difference if we attacked them. We should hold up an american flag. If they decided to attack us I don't think we'd be able to live. We'd fail against them. Didn't you see what they did to 200 soldiers?" "I think if were prepared we can stop them."  
"Don't get your hopes up. I'll get our guys ready." Robby said. He got up holding his SAW. His new one after his other was left with Darryl. He stopped and turned his attention to Erica who waws walking towards him. "So what was that all about?" she asked. "Another Resistance group is here. Call themselves the Hollywood Undead Fighters. We're gonna pay them a visit. But we gotta be careful." she nodded. They kissed and he forgot his worries. "Lets head to the rest of the group and tell them." She nodded and they walked to tell the group. Hours passed by as the group got ready.  
"Benedict I want you with us. Bring 3 more of your choice." Maddi said. He got his AK and slipped a uzzi on his belt. He nodded and Benedict began to drive. They drove northwards. They had come to Minnesota originally to take it back. But now there was another group that could take this place back. That could help them take back the place they knew and loved. A group that had not given up. That would not give up until they were dead. They passed several Russian trucks on there way but they didn't attack. Since these trucks had been stolen from Russians that was probably why. But they must still think it strange. They had just past the capitol, St. Paul, and it's twin, Minneapolis. "Were 15 minutes away Maddi." Toby said. He nodded and readied his gun incase the Hollywood Undead Fighters had any funny ideas. It was nearing night time. There were some Russian trucks that were zooming away from the area with dead and injured. And there cars were pretty busted up to.  
"Hmmm... I think we may be underestimating these kids."  
"I think there more than kids." Toby said to him. As darkness fell they arrived. They were a little way in when they stopped. "Whats the matter Benedict?" Maddi asked. "Somethings blocking the road." he said. "What is it?"  
"I think it's an actual road block like at stores and to keep people off certain roads. Here I'm gonna-" he didn't get to finish. From and overhead tree something fell onto the hood. With the hilt of a pistol he smashed the windshield with two tries and reached. He grabbed Benedict and threw him to the ground outside. The person hit Toby in the head, knocking her out. The stranger grabbed him and slammed him onto the hood. Maddi scrambled around trying to find his AK but couldn't. Shards of glass were on his back and he couldn't tell if they were cutting him or not. He heard the disarming of people but no one died. Or at least it didn't sound like anyone had been killed. He looked up at his assailant. It was Da Kurlzz from the video. His hoodie was up and his gun was aimed at his face.  
"Who are you? And why the fuck are you here?" He yelled at him. 


End file.
